When Two Families Collide
by a-hopeless-shipper-of-ships
Summary: A Mitchsen AU in which Beca is the mother of two kids and Aubrey is Chloe's big sister and legal guardian. What happens when two families become one?


**A/n:** This is a different kind of story. Aubrey and Beca are dating, but there's a kick:

Aubrey is the legal guardian of her half-sister, Chloe Beale and Beca is the mother to Emily Mitchell (or Emily Junk like in the second PP movie, but not in this story) and an OC son named Greyson Mitchell.

I hope to make sense of everything in this intro chapter.

Rated T for now, may change later.

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

Beca Mitchell had two amazing kids:

21-year-old, Emily Mitchell was a high school graduate with an amazing singer-songwriter career on the rise. Sure, Beca handed her oldest child the deal at the record company that she spent years building from the ground up. But, the girl didn't seem to mind, she knew she had to start somewhere and why not start at a place where she knew that she knew that she was believed in. That she could freely be herself as she built a career. A month before she graduated, she had expressed interest in becoming a solo artist and Beca was more than willing to accommodate in helping her daughter be the best she could be.

Emily had a 17-year-old brother named Greyson Mitchell, he was commonly referred to by both the Mitchell women as _The Brainiac_ because he has the brain of a well-developed engineer in the body of a teenager. He was a senior at John Adams Preparatory Academy where Emily graduated from and on his way in becoming an aerospace engineer.

 _"I want to be sure that no other aircraft in the sky has falls to the ground. I want kids to meet their fathers." He said to Beca while they were cuddling on the hammock outside one night making Beca cry._

Beca had married a pilot with the same last name as her right out of Barden. She and James Mitchell happened to be best friends growing up, bonded over having the same last name, and fell in love somewhere during their junior year at Barden. They got married had two kids and then James died in a plane crash right before Greyson was born.

Beca had never really found love after that. Well not until an old, familiar face from her Barden Bella days showed back up in her life as her children's headmaster at John Adams Prep after a miscommunication about why on the anniversary of her late husband's death on why she didn't send her kids to school that day.

* * *

Aubrey Posen was the legal guardian of her half-sister, Chloe Beale upon both of their parents' death when the younger girl was 9 years old.

Twelve years later, Chloe was smart and on her way to becoming the greatest doctor that Aubrey would ever see. She was at the top of her class academically and always had her head in a book. Sometimes Aubrey would find herself pulling her sister away from a textbook to cuddle with her on the couch while watching a movie or some tv show just to get her to relax.

Aubrey tried to keep her love life away from her now, 17-year-old, sister because she didn't want her to get too attached, but is second guessing it when she starts dating the mother of two of the students that go to the school that she's the headmaster at and the mother of her sister's guy best friend.

Love and Aubrey Posen never really mixed at least not until Beca Mitchell showed back up in her life.

Beca made her feel alive in ways that she never knew that she could. The music producer made the headmaster feel beautiful, sexy, and most importantly, _safe._ Aubrey felt like this was _it._ And after two years of working around both of their schedules and the three kids' schedules, enough was enough. They bit the bullet and were going to have the two families collide into one.

* * *

"So wait," Emily said coming into the kitchen where Beca was frantically rushing around making sure dinner is done, "we finally get to meet this Aubrey person and her sister?"

Beca inwardly chuckled thinking about how the two already knew both Aubrey and Chloe and it might be hell when they find that out.

"Yeah," Beca said, "Aubrey and I are getting pretty serious and we want to make sure everything works out with the three of you."

"Oh," was all Emily said.

Beca turned to her daughter and softly said, "Look, I'm not saying that you have to like her, but it would mean the world to me if you'd give her a chance."

"Of course, mom." The girl said earning a kiss from Beca. "It's just you've been dating for like two years, why the long wait for this?"

"We just wanted to make sure that this is something that we wanted to go somewhere without you, your brother, and her sister getting too attached." Beca said running a hand through wavy brunette hair.

"Okay," Emily said. She loves the softer side of her mom. She remembered the time where her mom was like this all the time when her dad was alive. "You'll have to excuse both me and the brother for being protective of you."

Beca kissed Emily's forehead, "Wouldn't expect anything less, my love." The music producer said. She then changed the subject, "How's that single coming along?"

Emily's face lit up, "Good!" She said. "Hoping to have it done soon."

* * *

"Bree, why are we doing this?" Chloe asked. "I have a lot of homework to do."

"I want to bring Beca home when you're home sometimes." Aubrey said. Chloe made a face, "Not to have sex, weirdo. Just to cuddle on the couch and watch tv or a movie or something. And besides, Beca and I are talking about moving in together soon. We want to make sure that you get along with her son and her daughter will be around sometimes too. Can you forget about studying for one night please?"

Chloe sighed, "Bree," she said.

"You're stressing yourself out honey." Aubrey said putting her hand on her sister's leg as she continued driving.

"I'm fine." Chloe said. "You know, Greyson is much more stressed out than I am. He's trying to get into MIT."

Aubrey held in her chuckle, knowing that the boy was going to be there tonight. Why both Aubrey and Beca hadn't told the kids that they were dating was only because Beca didn't know how her kids were going to react with her dating their k-12 headmaster.

Aubrey pulled into the long driveway up to the Mitchell residence and parked behind what later they would find out is Greyson's jeep and the two got out, "Please just give Beca and her kids a chance. It would mean a lot to me."

"Okay," Chloe said getting out of the car.

Aubrey met her on the other side and held her close, "I love you, Chlo."

"I love you too, Bree." Chloe responded as a kiss went on her forehead.

The two then went to the front door and rang the doorbell, Beca's face was the first thing they saw.

"Hi beautiful," Beca said to Aubrey, leaning in for a hello kiss. As they pulled back, "You must be Chloe."

"Hi," Chloe said a little nervous.

"Come in, I've got both of the kids in the kitchen." Beca said. As they walked a little, "You ready?" She whispered in Aubrey's ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Aubrey whispered back grabbing Beca's hand.

As they entered the kitchen, a deep voice was heard, "Chloe?"

"Greyson?" Chloe said.

And then...

"Headmaster Posen?" Two voices this time that came from the Mitchell kids' mouths.

"Hi," Aubrey said.

"Mom," Emily then said. "Explain this."

"Explain what love?" Beca asked.

"I think what she's trying to say is, explain why you've been sleeping with my current headmaster, Emily's former headmaster, and my best friend's older sister for the last two years and this is the first time we've heard about it?" Greyson took over for his older sister.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked softly, a little hurt. They shared everything with each other, why was this different?

"Okay," Beca said, "let's sit down over dinner and talk about everything."

The five of them sat down at the table in the kitchen, the three kids a little hurt that the couple kept it from them for so long and all wanted an explanation. For the first five minutes, it was quiet, as they dished up food, and started eating in silence.

"We would've understood," Emily finally said. "We get that you have a love life."

"It wouldn't have been weird?" Beca asked. "Me dating your headmaster?"

"Don't get us wrong, it's weird." Greyson said. "But, we just want you to be happy, mom. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before."

"Yeah, the last time I saw you this happy was with daddy." Emily said looking down knowing that talking about the man was still hard for Beca to talk about. Even more than seventeen years later.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Aubrey asked Chloe. Chloe pushed her food around her plate, Aubrey put her hand on her free hand and tried to squeeze it. "Chloe..."

"We always share stuff with each other." Chloe said, hurt evident in her voice.

"Sweetheart," Aubrey tried again.

"I mean, I get it, but it still hurts." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey whispered to her sister.

Chloe looked up from her plate to her sister and then to Beca who had a soft, understanding smile on her face. Then Chloe's eyes drifted to her best friend and his sister. Then her eyes stayed on Greyson remembering the day they became friends.

It was the day after Chloe lost her mom and her dad and Aubrey lost her mom. It was Aubrey's first year as headmaster and all Chloe wanted to do that day was cry and Greyson, who was brand new to the school having moved from New York City to Los Angeles over the summer and didn't have friends, he saw Chloe sitting alone and came and sat across from her.

 _"Are you okay?" A nine year old, Greyson asked a nine year old Chloe. Chloe shook her head fervently. "Okay, well if you want to talk about it, I'll listen and if you don't you can have my chocolate chip cookies that my mom made for me."_

 _Chloe looked up, tears evident in her eyes, and she asked softly, "You'd really give me your cookies?"_

 _Greyson shrugged, like it was no big deal, "I mean, yeah, you're always smiling and stuff, and I'd do anything to make you smile."_

 _"Don't you want your cookies?" Chloe asked._

 _"Not if giving them to you makes you happy." Greyson responded._

 _"I don't even know you," Chloe said. "Are you new here?"_

 _"Uh yeah," Greyson said. "I just moved here with my big sister and mom from New York. I'm Greyson, by the way."_

 _"Chloe." She said as the boy handed her a cookie. "My mom and dad died." Chloe then said after a few moments._

 _"I'm sorry," Greyson said. "That sucks. My dad died before I was born."_

 _"Really?" Chloe asked._

 _He nodded, "I never got to meet him, it must hurt worse since you knew your mom and dad."_

 _"Yeah," Chloe said._

 _"I'd like to be a friend of yours if that's cool," Greyson said. "I don't have any here."_

 _"I'd like that," Chloe said._

And, that's how their friendship started and after awhile they became best friends. Chloe then realized that she should say something, so she swallowed and said, "It's okay. Like they said, it's weird, but nothing I can't get used to."

"I think we have some chocolate chip cookies in the cookie jar," Greyson said knowing that she was thinking about how they met.

The other three people in the room gave him a weird look and Chloe smiled, it was always how he cheered her up in her friendship. "Thanks Grey." She said with a soft smile. Then looked over at the other three and said, "He introduced himself to me the day after mom and dad died and then gave me his cookies."

"Really?" Beca asked her son.

"She looked like she needed a friend and some of your homemade chocolate chip cookies." Greyson said with a shrug.

"You're a good friend, my love." Beca said softly.

After a few more minutes of eating, Aubrey then asked, "So are we all good?"

"Yeah," the kids said with a mouth full of food.

"I want no special treatment when it comes to school though." Greyson said to Aubrey.

"Deal." Aubrey said.

* * *

"So if my mom marries your sister, that would make you my aunt." Greyson said as the two of them sat out back with their feet in the pool.

"Ew." Chloe said. "I don't want to be your aunt."

Greyson chuckled, "So my mom and your sister." He said wrapping a loose arm around his best friend. "Didn't see that coming."

Chloe chuckled placing her head on his shoulder, "Me either." She said.

Their relationship was completely platonic, but from the outside looking in it'd look like they might be together. Chloe came to him when she was having trouble with a boy and Greyson came to her when he needed advice on how to be a gentleman. And although, Greyson took her to their junior prom the year prior, it was nothing, but a solid friendship between these two.

"So, you ready to be housemates?" He asked knowing that Aubrey and Beca had talked about the two of them moving into the Mitchell house.

"Yeah, you ready to take me and my sister back and forth to school?" She asked knowing that they talked about how he and the sisters would carpool into John Adams Prep every morning.

"As long as you make me that coffee that you always make me, hell yeah." Greyson said.

"Well, Aubrey always makes you that coffee because she knows you like it." Chloe admitted.

"Really?" Greyson said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She wants you to relax a little bit. MIT is going to kill you if you don't."

"Says the girl who is working just as hard to get into Harvard." Greyson said.

"Okay, I know," Chloe said. "But, Aubrey might actually kill us if we don't take a breather."

A few minutes of silence fell upon the friends before Greyson said, "I started my application to MIT this evening."

"Greyson..." Chloe tried to chastise.

"C'mon, you're telling me that you haven't started your application to Harvard?" He said not believing that his best friend hasn't.

"I have, but I haven't told Aubrey yet." She said. "She might freak out."

"Why? You've been talking about Harvard for as long as I've known you." Greyson said.

"Because it's like she's too afraid to lose me." Chloe said looking back through the window in the living room where Aubrey was curled into Beca as they watched the evening news together.

Greyson saw where she was looking and chuckled, "It's like they're an old married couple already."

"Yeah," Chloe said looking at them. How comfortable Aubrey was with Beca. How confident she was.

"What's wrong, Chlo?" Greyson asked.

"Nothing," Chloe lied.

"C'mon, I know you better than you do sometimes." He said. "Talk to me."

"Tom broke up with me today," she said.

"What? Why?" Greyson asked. He wasn't a fan of the boy or the on again off again relationship that Chloe allowed to go on, but he still was Chloe's shoulder to cry on when things got bad.

"I dunno," Chloe said. "He didn't really say."

"C'mon," Greyson said getting up and reaching out his hand.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"For a drive, I'll explain it to my mom and your sister. Let's just go." He said.

"Okay," she got out.

* * *

"We're going for a drive, be back in an hour." Greyson said coming into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked as the two came into the living room where she was playing with blonde hair that came from her girlfriend.

Aubrey took one look at Chloe and immediately knew what was going on, "Tom broke up with you." She said more as a statement than a question. Chloe nodded her head. Aubrey then looked up at Greyson and said, "Do whatever you do to make her feel better. We're crashing here tonight anyway."

"Cool," Greyson said leaning down to kiss Beca's forehead, "We'll stop by your guys' apartment to pick up her uniform for school tomorrow. Do you need anything?" He asked standing up straighter.

"No, I have a set of work clothes here." Aubrey said, earning a look from both Greyson and Chloe. "What? Sometimes I have to sneak out early in the morning and I go straight to campus." Greyson made a face, "What?"

"You've slept here when I've been here?" The boy asked incredulously then looking over to his mother.

"When hooligans like you cause trouble for her at school and she has a bad day, then yes, she sneaks into the house while you're in your room and sneaks out before you're up in the morning." Beca answered.

"I don't cause trouble at school though." He pointed out.

"Not the point, go." Beca pointed. "Take care of your best friend."

He fake saluted her as Aubrey motioned for Chloe to come to her. Chloe bent down to give Aubrey a hug. "When you come back, we'll cuddle, okay?" The blonde said.

"Okay," Chloe said.

"I love you." Aubrey said softly.

"I love you too," Chloe responded.

As the two walked off, Beca called, "Bring us back froyo too!"

"Text me what you want!" Greyson said grabbing his keys slipping on flip flops.

"Love you!" Beca called out.

"Love you too, Ma!" He said.

They heard the door shut and then Beca said, "What does Chloe see in this Tom guy?"

"I'm not sure," Aubrey said putting her head on Beca's chest.

"I wish that girl would gain some self-confidence." Beca said.

"She didn't have the greatest role model growing up." Aubrey said.

"Hey," Beca said, "you're beautiful."

"You're the only one that makes me feel that way." Aubrey admitted.

"You are beautiful, my love." Beca said kissing Aubrey.

They were in a make out session before they heard someone clear their throat, the couple looked up and saw Emily standing there, "So is it cool if I got hang out with Benji now?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Do you want to take him and Jesse some food?"

"Already ahead of you," Emily said. "Sit and make out with your girlfriend."

Beca stuck her tongue out at her oldest daughter as the girl came over to kiss her forehead goodbye.

As Emily left with food for her boyfriend and their roommate, Aubrey said, "They both kiss your forehead goodbye."

"Mmmhmm." Beca said going back to hold Aubrey close.

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

Beca took a deep breath and roughly rubbed her face with her free hand, "When James died, he and I were arguing about how he was working a lot and was going to miss Greyson's birth, and he got up early the next morning and we didn't even kiss goodbye. So when I got the call that it was his airplane that went down, I felt 100x more guilty than when he left. So I always have the kids kiss me goodbye even if I'm mad at them and/or vise versa."

"Wow," Aubrey said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I know that James knew I loved him, but it's still just hard, you know?"

Aubrey looked up to see the tears in her girlfriend's eyes, the school administrator then quickly straddled the music producer's waist and kissed her softly and purposefully.

"You're so harsh with the world," Aubrey said holding Beca's face in her hands. "But for your family, for me, hell even for Chloe, you're the softest person I've ever met."

"I'd like to think of you and Chloe as family." Beca said softly. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you baby."

"Is this a proposal?" Aubrey said raising an eyebrow.

Beca sighed, "Not yet." She said running one of her hand's through her own hair.

"Yet?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ruin things for me Posen. I have everything thought out." Beca said.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked feeling special.

"It was all going to be a surprise, but yes." Beca said.

"I love you," Aubrey said.

"I love you too," Beca said kissing her, continuing the make out session that Emily interrupted.

* * *

The next morning was a preview to what was to come when Aubrey and Chloe moved in.

"Ma!" Greyson called from the second floor.

"Yeeesss?" Beca drew out knowing what was coming.

"Where's my uniform tie?" Greyson said.

"Did you check your car?" Beca said.

"Yes," came back a tone that meant, 'are we really having this conversation again?'

"Your bedroom?" Beca said picking the tie off the counter where she had placed it when she found it on the ground near the door when she went out to get the newspaper.

Aubrey and Chloe chuckle at this, the clearly stressed out boy, had no idea that his mother was playing him.

"All over," he said.

"Baby, I have it in my hands right now." Beca finally said. "C'mere, let mommy put it on for you."

Grumbles could be heard out of Greyson as he walked into the kitchen, Aubrey decided to add fuel to whatever fire was about to be set by asking, "Where's your blazer?"

He grumbles again and then Chloe said as he walked back upstairs to get his blazer, "I thought he was a morning person."

Beca chuckled, "No, Emily is the only morning person in the Mitchell family." She said.

"Ma!" He yelled.

"On the couch, my love!" She called back. "He's really stressed out," Beca said softly.

"Uh huh," Aubrey said coming behind the woman. "So is this one," Aubrey said gesturing to Chloe with her head.

Beca looked over at the girl who was focused on notes for her calculus class. Her shoulders tense, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and her bottom lip between her teeth. The music producer's eyes widened.

 _Oh boy._ She thought. _We're in for a long ride._

* * *

 **End note:** I know this isn't the most ideal story, but I really hope you find it somewhere to stick around. I have a rough idea of where I want to take this, so hang in there.


End file.
